Honey Milk
by Twilight Kisses
Summary: Oneshot, SxS, manga canon. Sakura comes home one day with a horrible cold. Who better than Syaoran to take care of her with her favourite warm beverage to make her feel better?


I had most of this written before, but I didn't have the chance to really finish it until now. The idea came from the manga special (which you can find on this site _www.cherryhouse.ashst. com_/ )which is really adorable! so this oneshot is manga canon!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor any of it's characters, which all belongs to CLAMP._

* * *

**Honey Milk**

Syaoran checked the time on the wall and knew that Sakura should be walking in just about any time now. It was Thursday, which meant he only had two classes that day while she had three; her last one being right after his last class of the day. On those days, Syaoran would go home early to their nearby apartment without her to start on his studying so he'd have the time later to start on dinner when she got home from university.

He glanced up to greet her from the couch when the door to the apartment opened. His thick brows furrowed in concern as he saw her stumbling slightly. Placing the book he had been studying on the table, he stood up and walked over to her, steadying her gently as she placed her book bag down.

"Sakura?" he asked as she looked up at him. Her breathing was shallow, her face flushed with hooded eyes. "Are you feeling okay...?" he asked, worried.

"Oh it's nothing," she said giving him a smile, trying to dismiss it with a wave of her hand. "I think it's just little a cold."

She started to make her way into the kitchen she began to have a coughing spell that caused her to place a hand on the counter top for support. The coughs racked her small frame and she shivered.

"That doesn't seem like just a little cold," Syaoran muttered to himself before going to her side. He placed an arm around her shoulders for support and lead her to their bedroom where he pulled back the covers on the bed for her. He got out a pair of her pink pajamas from her dresser drawer and told her to put them on and get in to bed.

"I'm going to have to run to the convenience store to get you some medicine okay? I won't be long, I promise."

She nodded tiredly, quickly changed and pulled the covers over her and waited for him to return.

* * *

Syaoran returned in no more than twenty minutes. He quickly made his way into their bedroom where she lay half asleep, curled up tightly in the blankets and shivering.

"Sakura," he called softly and she looked up at him. He sat at the edge of the bed with a glass of water and some pills he handed to her. "Take these and I'll make you some soup okay?"

Sakura nodded and took the pills in one gulp, laying back. Syaoran left the room again and after after a moment, returned with a cool cloth to place over her forehead.

She watched as he left once more and heard him shuffling around in their kitchen for utensils and other ingredients. She smiled, thinking of how her wonderful her boyfriend since the age of twelve was always there for her. They'd only been living together for half a year after graduating from high school and neither of them got sick that often, but it wasn't the first time either of them took care of the other. She knew that Syaoran was very loving toward her and would drop everything to tend to her until she was better and for that she was grateful and she loved him all the more. She sighed and sank down into her soft pillow and drifted off into a light slumber, only to be woken a bit later on when he came back in with some hot soup for her.

* * *

The next morning Syaoran woke up and checked Sakura's temperature. Her fever hadn't gone down the slightest and he was more worried for her. It was the last day of the week and the two of them only had two classes that morning. He glanced once more at her and made his decision right then what he'd do for the day.

He shoved on his robe and left the room, going to the kitchen to make some herbal tea and thought of what he could make for Sakura. Looking inside the refrigerator, he knew her stomach probably wouldn't be able to handle much that morning so he settled on making her a fruit salad with some yogurt to go with her tea.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the blurry image of Syaoran hovering over her. She smiled slightly and propped herself up on her elbows. "'Morning Syaoran..."

"Good morning sweetheart, how're you feeling?" he kissed the top of her head and handed her a bowl of fruit he had cut up for her. She took it from him and nibbled on the pieces, savoring what little she could with her taste buds that were not fully working.

"I'm feeling a lot better today," she said with a pitiful attempt to try and sound cheerful. Syaoran raised a brow and shook his head, amused. Having experienced Sakura being sick over the years, he knew better than to believe her when she tried to pass it off as not being as bad as it really was. Besides that, his girlfriend was a terrible liar.

"You don't look so well and," he commented and leaned forward. He looked her straight in the eye up close as he placed a hand over her forehead, "the fever just proves it."

She flushed a bit before covering her mouth to cough, confirming that her cold did indeed get worse over night.

"Mou..." she groaned out and laid back down on the pillow, "What time is it anyway?"

"Nine-thirty," he answered.

"Hoeeeee!" she shot up, almost upsetting the bowl that she had placed in her lap had he not caught it as she scrambled to get out of bed. "Our classes have already started!"

Syaoran chuckled deeply and gently pushed her back down, shaking his head. "We're not going today."

"What!" she choked out, "b-but-!"

He placed an apple slice into her mouth, silencing her. She pouted slightly at him then chewed. "It won't hurt too much for us to miss one day, it's not like we have any tests any time really soon. It's the weekend so you'll have today and the next two to get over this cold."

"But what about you?" she asked, "you're not sick! There's no excuse for you to stay home!"

"You're right," Syaoran gave her a small smile, "but I'm staying home anyway to look after you. Missing two classes isn't going to hurt much. I'll just download the notes off the website that the professor provides on there. Your fever is really bad and it hasn't gone down at all since I've given you those pills. I'm worried, and I may have to take you to the doctor later."

"No!" she squeaked out, bringing the sheets up over her nose to glare up at him. "I'm not _that_ sick!"

He laughed at her and stood up, collecting the half empty bowl and handing her a couple of pills to take. He knew that she had a fear of doctors, though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't often that she needed to see one but it usually took himself, her father, brother, Yukito and Tomoyo to all convince her (or drag her) to go the doctor. He figured she was probably scared of needles since she once cried like a baby when she had a shot a few years back in high school. He had laughed at the brave card mistress that day for being scared of something so simple, when she's gotten worse from facing the cards. Sakura hadn't talked to him for a whole 20 minutes, she had been pretty mad at him for that.

Syaoran glanced back at her to see that she was sleeping before leaving the room to take a shower and dress for the day. It was during his shower when the memory struck him from long ago when he had been really sick that day back in the fifth grade.

Sakura had come over that day, bringing him food that her brother had made. He had been shocked to see her, but nonetheless allowed her to come inside. Inside, he had felt happy that she had worried for him and that she cared for his well being and looked after him, something to be expected from Sakura. He was surprised when she asked to use his kitchen and came back with something she had called honey milk that she always drank whenever she had a cold. It was made special by her just for him and he would always cherish that memory.

He smiled at the thought and how such a simple thing made him feel so much better and faintly recalled her saying that her brother had taught her how to make it properly. He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist before making his way over to the phone, dialing a familiar number. It rang a few times before a soft voice answered.

"Moshi moshi, Yukito speaking."

"Hello Yukito-san," he greeted.

"Hello Syaoran-kun!" Yukito happily said into the phone, "It's been awhile! How are you? How is Sakura-chan?"

"I'm fine, Sakura is doing great as well," Syaoran paused, "except she's come down with a pretty bad cold which is why I'm calling."

Yukito gave a small gasp. "I hope she'll get better soon. I have no doubt that you're taking the best of care of her Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran blushed slightly at the older man's compliments. Yukito had always believed in him when it came to Sakura, and often times he defended him against her older brother that liked to voice his doubts or tease the couple.

"Anyway, Yukito-san do you know the recipe for that honey milk beverage that Sakura likes? I think it's pretty simple but I can't quite recall..."

There was a short pause before Yukito replied, "Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun. I'm afraid I don't recall it either, since it's always Touya that has made it. You're going to have to call him, he knows it by heart. Unless you want to ask Sakura if she's awake?"

"Ano...she's sleeping and I don't want to disturb her."

"Ah...and you probably want to surprise her with it anyway, am I right?" Yukito said and Syaoran could hear the smile in his voice.

"Y-yeah..."

"Anyway, Touya is at the office today. You two have his office number right?"

Syaoran glanced at the list of different numbers stuck to the refrigerator and nodded. "Hai, we do."

"Okay, well you give him a call and I'm sure he'll give you the recipe," Yukito said with a kind tone.

Syaoran held back a groan. _'Yeah, that is if he doesn't march down here himself to make it,' _he thought, _'after he finishes yelling his head off first.' _

"Okay then, thanks Yukito-san."

"No problem Syaoran-kun, you just make sure that Sakura-chan gets better!"

"I will, talk you later, bye." Syaoran hung up the phone and glared at Touya's office number. He knew this wasn't going to be a good call.

The line rang a few times before a gruff voice answered.

"Hello Touya-san," Syaoran said calmly. He was pretty sure he heard a pen snap in half as Touya realized who he was.

"Gaki! Why are you calling?" he bit into the phone.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "It's just a quick call, I need to ask you something real quick and that's all."

"What is it? And why aren't you in class? Don't you and Sakura have classes at this hour?"

Syaoran ignored the question and said, "I need the recipe for honey milk."

There was silence and then, "WHAT?! IS SAKURA SICK!? I SWEAR IF YOU MADE HER SICK YOU GA-"

"Touya-san!" Syaoran hissed into the phone, trying to calm his temper and at least attempt to show some sort of respect for one of the important people in Sakura's life. "I didn't make her sick, she came home sick yesterday from class and I looked after her all night!"

"How bad is it?" Touya's voice softened with concern. "I can come over and look after her."

"No, no that's not necessary. I'm capable of looking after Sakura and I know how much she loves honey milk...I just can't recall the way that it's made since it's been such a long time."

Touya grunted. "Right, but you better make sure she gets well soon! Or else."

"I promise," Syaoran wanted to sigh with annoyance, but tried to keep his temper in check. "Please just give me the recipe and I'll let you get back to work."

And so Syaoran quickly wrote down the recipe before hanging up with relief. He never did like having to call Touya. He searched around for the ingredients he'd need and went back to the bathroom to quickly change. When he came back out, he heard the window opening and saw Kero floating in. He figured he was probably over to Hiiagizawa's, who was back in town, playing video games all night with Suppi.

"I'm home!" Kero announced and laughed to himself with glee. "Oh wait, they have classes today! Kitchen here I come..."

Syaoran turned to the small guardian with his fingers to his lips. "Shh! Sakura is sick and she needs her sleep."

"Ah!" Kero squeaked when he saw Syaoran hiss at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here..." Syaoran replied with a hint of sarcasm, sweat-dropping.

"Well yeah, but shouldn't you be in class- wait, Sakura-chan is sick?!"

"Would you keep it down? She's trying to sleep!" Syaoran glared at the small, floating guardian.

Kero glared back and floated by their master bedroom to peek in on her before going to the guest room where he stayed most of the time to play his games. Syaoran waited until he was out of sight and rubbed his temples, knowing that he's surely going to have a headache now that the plush toy was here! Quickly he went back to preparing Sakura's honey milk.

* * *

Sakura roused from her sleep when she felt someone's cool hand on her forehead and opened her eyes to see Syaoran. She smiled up to him and he smiled back. Stretching, she sat up a bit.

"How're you feeling now, love?" he asked.

"I'm feeling a little bit better than I did before. I think the pills are starting to work."

"That's good to hear," he said and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I have a surprise for you."

"Hoe?"

He reached for a cup he had placed on the bedside table and held it up for her. She took it from him and saw what it was. Her emerald eyes instantly brightened and she beamed up at him.

"Honey milk!"

He nodded as she took a sip of it with bliss. He stood up and went to the door, looking back at her on the way out. "It's not too sweet or anything, is it?"

"No, it's perfect!" she smiled.

"Drink that all up and get some more rest. I'm sure you'll feel better by tomorrow," he said, returning her smile.

She looked at him, "thank you so much for looking after me, Syaoran."

"Of course."

"I love you!"

"I love you too," he was about to close the door and peeked back in on her. "Get some sleep and I'll come in later on to check on you and bring you some more honey milk for you, okay?"

She nodded enthusiastically and finished off the drink. She placed it carefully back on the table and snuggled back down into the sheets. She was feeling better already.

* * *

By the next morning, Sakura was feeling much better as she pulled the sheets aside and stood up from her side of the bed, stretching. She walked to the blinds that were closed on the window and peeked through to see that it was sunny.

"What a perfect day to feel better," she smiled to herself.

She turned back to the bed when she heard a faint coughing. Her brows furrowed in worry as she walked to Syaoran's side of the bed and pulled the covers down over his head. She gasped when she saw that his face was flushed and his breathing shallow.

"Oh no," she whispered to herself and placed a hand over his forehead. "It looks like you've caught my cold Syaoran...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," he croaked out with a small smile. "I'm fine."

"No you're not, mister," she giggled and kissed his warm cheek before standing to her feet. "It looks like it's my turn to take care of you, sweetie!"

Syaoran groaned and rolled over on the bed, placing a hand over his mouth as he coughed and sat up. He attempted to get up, but she pushed him back down.

"You stay right there and I'll get you some cold pills and make you something warm!"

"But I'm fine...!"

"You're so stubborn," she giggled and shook her head.

"You're one to talk," he smirked.

"I guess...well you stay put or else!" and with that she left the room.

Syaoran laid back down on the bed, pulling the covers back up over him in defeat. A small smile spread across his face. _'Well I guess it won't be so bad being looked after by Sakura,' _he thought to himself. He was looking forward to honey milk made special by her, knowing that it was a lot better than that of his own. After all, she made it the best.

* * *

_owari_

* * *


End file.
